Midnight Valentines
by BeckyStar-Queenofthelab
Summary: After 5 years of being in love and 3 months of being alone Misaki Takahashi begins to feel the pain in his heart. On the eve of Valentines he bumps into his ex lover. Will they make up? If so, will it be in time for Valentine's Day? Rated M for a reason.


**Midnight Valentines**

"Ah- Usagi-san," I moaned as he began to rub me harder. The ecstasy coursed through my veins, making me scream out his name and dig my fingers deep in to his back.

"Misaki," he replied in his velvet voice, whispering in to my ear. His hands searched my body, touching all the right places. His lips nibbled softly on a specific spot on my neck and I shivered beneath him.

"Ungh…" I cried out. I could feel myself building up. I was close. "Yes. More. Harder!" I screamed, wanting more of him. I was so close now. I could feel it. I was about to…

Suddenly I woke in my bed. I sat up and screamed, feeling the sweat trickling down my face. I'd been having the same nightmare for the past three months now, but have been too frightened in the mornings to remember what happened in the dream. I glanced at my clock, 7am. At least the nightmare woke me up at the right time in the mornings so that I didn't have to use an alarm any more. I sighed and pushed myself out of bed and forced myself to get dressed. I opened my curtains to the gloomy morning sun and saw the snow on the ground. _Snow isn't as exciting as it used to be,_ I thought to myself as I turned and left my cold room. I walked in to the kitchen and began to make myself a simple breakfast of salmon, rice and soup. I brewed myself a cup of green tea, sat down at my table and began to eat in silence. There was no one to talk to and I still wasn't quite used to that. After a short while I got up, placed the dishes in the sink and grabbed my coat to get ready to go to work. As I approached my door I caught a glimpse of my calendar. February 13th, only one day to go until Valentine's Day and, for the first time in 5 years, I had no one.

As I walked down the snowy street, heading to my unsatisfactory job, I couldn't stop the melancholy from overtaking me. For the previous 5 years of my life, I'd had someone to be there with me on Valentine's Day, someone who loved me. Someone who I… But 3 months ago, that relationship was stolen from me. We fought, we said horrible things, we shouted and then… I left him. I just couldn't bring myself to see him again, especially after what he said to me, so I never contacted him. It wasn't too difficult to get over him because, somewhere deep inside of me, I always knew that at some point in my life, I would be torn from his love.

"Hey get out of the way!" the shouting, along with the beeping horn of the lorry next to medragged me from my deep reverie. I realised I was standing in the middle of the road and immediately jumped out of the way.

"Sorry," I mumbled toward the man as he sped away, cursing loudly. I continued to walk to work, bumping in to many people and speaking endless apologies. I'd never been this depressed about losing him before but, because it was almost valentines day, I couldn't help but feel emotional. "Sorry," I muttered again as I bumped into yet another person."Misaki?" The voice above me questioned. I instantly recognised who it was and tensed. I cautiously raised my head, feeling the tears forming behind my eyes. I stared at the blurry figure and could hardly believe my eyes.

"You," I breathed, my eyes obviously wide. I was shaking slightly with fear, or was it anticipation? He stared back at me, his purple eyes also large with shock. I shook my head, not only to get rid of the tears but to try and snap out of the trance I had fallen into. I tried to wake up from the horrible nightmare, but it wasn't a dream. The man really was standing right in front of me. "A-" I started but I couldn't control the shaking in my voice. _Get it together! Be a man for once! _I cleared my throat and prepared to speak. "Akihiko," I managed to say monotonously before pushing past him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, forcing me to look at him. There was a pleased look plastered on his face, whereas I was livid.

"You're alive," he spoke in his usual velvet voice and I felt myself falling for him. Further… further.

I once again shook my head, "Of course," I said in my previous tone. "Why wouldn't I be?" I turned my head away from him and tugged at my arm.

"Misaki," he sighed as he drew me into a hug. My blood instantly began to boil and I found myself repulsed by the action. I began to push myself away from him, punching him in the chest and flailing my arms.

"Let me go!" I shouted as more and more people began to stare at us. He eventually complied and released me completely. I raised my hand and slapped him with as much force as possible, the loud crack echoed around me and people gasped and muttered. I ran as fast as I could, focusing my eyes on the pavement in front of me and again bumping in to people. When I was far away enough I stopped to catch my breath. I placed my head in my hands, lent against the wall closest to me and let my tears fall free.

* * *

The walk home from work was cold. It was late, around 9pm, dark and once again it was snowing heavily. I got to my door and couldn't wait to get inside, to the warm sofa that was calling my name. I removed my scarf, placing it lazily on the table next to me. I turned the heating on and made my way to my small kitchen. I proceeded to make myself a large dinner, with which I had a few beers to drown my sorrows. The rest of the night I spent watching T.V which mostly consisted of crappy valentine's movies. To be perfectly honest with you all that didn't make me feel any better, watching them fall in to, then out of, then back in to love. It's not like that… not like the movies… not that easy. Finally, after crying a considerable amount, I began to fall asleep on my cheep yet reasonably comfortable sofa. As I did so, my doorbell rang. I got up, cursed under my breath and opened the door, only to see a snow covered novelist. I scowled at him. "What do you want?" I asked, turning my head from him.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice shaking and croaky.

"Hell no! You think I would actually let you in here after what you did this morning?" I shouted, anger smothering my face. His eyes were murky and wet, as though he were about to cry. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help myself but feel sorry for him. My heart sank. Just as I was about to change my mind, he collapsed on to me and I found myself struggling to keep him up. I dragged him inside and placed him on the sofa, draping the duvet I had previously been using over his limp body. I brushed the hair out of his face and my fingers graced his skin. It was ice cold, frozen by the snow. I stared at the beautiful man, helplessly sprawled in front of me, wondering why he was here. _Probably to get you back because he's lonely on Valentine's Day. _I grew repulsed at the thought. Slowly, the man stirred and opened his eyes. It seemed to take a lot of effort.

"Misa…" he croaked before coughing violently.

"Why are you here?" I spat at him.

"I follo-" he coughed again, "followed you h-home from work," his voice was broken by the shivering.

"You followed me home? What are you some kind of pervert stalker?" I shouted. Then the realisation hit me, "But it's 11 O'clock. That means-"

"I've been outside of your house for two hours." I stumbled back and my heart skipped a beat as I realised the lengths that he would go to just to speak with me. _Must be really important then, if he's willing to do that. Give him a chance._ I calmed slightly.

"But… why?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper.

"When I saw you…" he started, struggling to sit up, "I knew that this is what I needed to do." He placed his head in his hands and sighed heavily. He stayed that way for a while and I pondered what it was he was thinking about. He suddenly pushed himself up from the sofa and made his way over to me. I frantically looked for a way to escape, but found none. He pressed me against the wall and placed his hands either side of my head. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his breath tickling my nose. His violet eyes penetrated deep into my soul. My heart rose to throat as he brought his face closer to mine. Those lips. Those soft, luscious lips for which I had longed for ages. I turned my head.

"No," my whispers resonated around the room.

"Misaki. I'm sorry," he said again. "God, I'm so sorry about what I said to you," his hands fell and he hugged me close to him. Tears dripped from my face as flashbacks of the harsh words repeated themselves over and over again, rattling my brain. "I had no right," he croaked. I could tell that he was crying too because his tears were wetting my shirt. I suddenly remembered our first kiss. It was snowing then too and he said that he cried for the first time in his life. These rare tears which only I had ever seen were once again trickling down his perfect jaw. I gasped, unable to hold in my sobbing anymore. "I'm so sorry. I tried," he said, pushing himself away from me, "I tried to forget you over the past 3 months, but I couldn't." He looked away from me and shook his head. "I love you," the tears streaming down his face were so beautiful yet so heartbreaking. "I can't live without you," he whispered, holding me close again.

"I-" I began, the sobs cutting off the sentence. "I can't live without you either," I said, only just realising it myself. "But I can't forgive you…can't forgive what you said…what you did."

"I understand," he sighed before he pushed himself away and slowly walked away. Again. Walking away from me. Leaving me alone in my apartment. Alone in this world. Alone. _Alone. _Alone.

"Akihiko!" I shouted with haste, so much so that I almost tripped over the name. He turned to look at me, his violet orbs filled with such depression and desperation that it broke my heart. I tried to think of what to do next. I was so confused. I wanted him but he broke my heart and I could never forgive him for that. _Then again… I hurt him too._ The urge became to strong. "Screw it," I breathed before I leaped towards him, pushed him against the wall and forced my lips against his. I entwined my arms around his neck and stroked my hands through his soft, damp hair. I felt him tense beneath me. I softly bit his lip and he drew a breath, opening his mouth. I slid my tongue into the moist cavern and tasted the faint flavour of cigarettes that I had subconsciously missed. He began kissing me back and I was finally overcome by his domineering nature as he began to take over the act.

He spun us around and slammed me against the wall, pushing himself hard against me. I groaned and shivered with anticipation. I could feel him through his trousers as he brushed my thigh. I broke for air, my breath becoming more irrational as the deed continued. He softly bit down on my neck and ecstasy caused me to close my eyes and throw my head back. "I-ah," I tried to speak but the pressure was beginning to become too much. "I'm sorry too, Akihiko," I spoke, my voice somewhat incomprehensive. "I said horrid things too," he pushed himself back slightly and smiled his usual heart warming smile as If to say "It's alright." "I missed you so much," I whispered, pressing myself to him as much as possible, trying to get that feeling that I had yearned for for so long. He replied by picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my hips against his. I directed him to my room between passionate kisses. He threw me softly to the small piece of furniture and we both began to frantically undress ourselves. Soon we were both down to just our underwear and our erections were clearly visible through the flimsy cloth. "Nnngh- Ah! Akihiko," I panted.

"No," he groaned as he pressed his finger to my lips and stared at me with his lust filled eyes. "Usagi-san," he moaned, his smile growing.

"Ah! U-Usagi-san. Unn-." I clung on to him for dear life. He leant down and drew me into a deep, passionate kiss as he slowly removed my underwear. He began touching my inner thighs, teasing me slightly as if he secretly knew that I actually loved to be teased. I leant up for another kiss hungrily. I removed his underwear and rubbed slightly at his member. "I'm sorry," I said as I felt him tense above me. "I missed this so much. I can't hold back much longer." I continued rubbing his erection, I just couldn't get enough of him. He replied by stroking me at the same pace. I mewled and groaned . I moaned his name as the pace of our hands quickened.

"Misaki," Usagi spoke, his quiet voice booming in my head. "why, all of a sudden, are you so responsive?" I smiled at the question.

"Because," I said silkily, "I've always secretly craved you. Right from the day I met you." I chuckled as I remembered how I met him, clinging onto my brother like a child to his mother. "Okay maybe not from the day I met you. But when you told me about your secret love for my brother… that's when I knew that I loved you." He gasped at the confession because, even after 5 years, I had only said it a few times. "I really do love you," I said, kissing him with great force. "Love you.

"Misaki…" he groaned.

"I know I said that couples don't need to say it so often, because they only need to be said once to have any meaning," I said between quickening pants. "I know that's how our argument originally started. But fuck it! I love you!" I screamed in ecstasy, throwing my head back.

"I love you," we both chanted as our paces quickened and we both climaxed. The next few minutes were filled with panting and warm kisses. I almost instantly became aroused again and I rubbed my erection against his.

"Usagi-san," I whispered, clawing his back. He shivered, he seemed to enjoy the pain I was inducing on him. _You sick, masochistic bastard,_ I thought as I clawed him more. "I want you," I struggled to finish my sentence but he seemed to understand me. With nothing but his own cum to lubricate him, he carefully pushed inside of me. "Oh god," I mouthed, breath for speech completely escaping me. Finally that complete feeling that I had been craving for 3 months was there. He placed his hand on my member and began to stroke me in the same rhythm as he was pounding in to me. "Yes. More. Harder," I screamed. That's what broke my dream. The dream I had been having for 3 months. I realised that it hadn't been a nightmare, but a gorgeous dream of me and him, back together again. One that was now, finally, coming true. I wanted so much more of him now than I ever had before. So much more of him close to me, inside of me, to make me feel whole again. Soon we both came together again, gasping each other's names. He rode out his high before pulling out and collapsing on top of me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Look Misaki," he breathed, pointing to the clock. Midnight. "Happy Valentine's Day," he chuckled and held me tight in his arms.

"Stupid rabbit." I smiled into his chest and kissed his beating heart. "Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi-san. I love you." I reached up for one last kiss and snuggled into his chest, falling in to a deep and peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find myself trapped in a warm tangle of arms and legs. It was like a cage, I couldn't move. I remembered everything from the night before, I wasn't exactly hung over, I wasn't even drunk so how could I be hung over. I was, however, mildly embarrassed at the things that I had said and done. _It was all just in a fit of passion, _I told myself to try and calm myself down. I remembered that Usagi-san and I had gotten back together and at the memory I smiled into his chest, unwilling to break this moment by waking him up. He looked so peaceful when he slept, almost childlike. I'd never realised it before because I'd never bothered to look. But I found some comfort in the smile he had on his face. All of a sudden his large hand began to stroke down my body and touch sensitive places.

"What's wrong?" he chuckled, "Too tired from last night?" His hands made their way further, further…

"Hey!" I squealed. slapping the intruder away from such a dirty place.

"What?" he smiled, but as soon as he saw my serious face, that smile faded. "Do you not remember what happened last night?" he asked, a slight pain in his voice.

"N-no! Of course not!" A lie, obviously. I remembered everything. All of it. I had control over my actions and everything that I said and did was sincere. But, for some reason, my pride was not ready to allow me to admit it. Usagi merely smiled.

"Liar." He grinned wider. _Gah! How can he see through me so easily? It's so unfair! What do I do? What do I do? _I took a deep breath to calm myself. I knew exactly what it was I needed to do.

"Yeh… I remember." I snuggled closer to his chest and once again his warmth enveloped me. "5 years of hiding and lies," I began, looking up at his slightly confused face. "They stop now." as I said this I reached up and kissed him softly on his lips. "I. Love. You," I whispered into his mouth. "And Usagi-san," I looked into his passion filled eyes and found myself unable to hold back. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**A/N There you have it, hope you liked it hehe. I love writing this. A few people want to know what the fight was about and I'm thinking about writing that at a later date. Please R/R because if you do, I write more teehee :3**


End file.
